Alice Cooper
Alice Cooper is a fictional character, and the fiancé of Henry Newman. Description 179cm tall, fit, female caucasian with a slender build and shoulderlength red hair, usually hanging loose while not at work, but tied into a tight ponytail at the job for sanitary reasons. She has a small tattoo of a butterfly on the back of her right hand, a souvenir from med school. She tends to move with purposeful determination, more practical and less graceful than might be expected from her usually meticulous looks. On the job she dresses in a somewhat bland, gray skirt-and-jacket combo (when not required to wear medical scrubs ofcourse), off work she tends towards simple patterns with solid colours. She almost always wears makeup, unless she's going to a lab or hospital that day, howeve her naturally attractive looks allows her to wear minimal makeup with full effect. Background Grew up outside Boston in small community, her life was relatively uneventful, she moved to Boston with her sister and attended the local university and got a medical degree and became a Doctor with a speciality in Skin, and now runs a private practice. She's close to her sister, but after their time studying, they grew a little apart, but still stay in touch. She met Henry Newman when she was studying, and they kept in contact, and eventually get engaged. Alice came from the suburbs, but she wasn't satisfied with the prospect of becoming some middle-manager in a shoestore. Like so many middle class kids, she grew up in a comfortable, but boring, environment, with an easy road into a comfortable, but boring, life in a comfortable, but boring, job. And like so many, she wanted adventure. At first she joined the girls scouts, read books joined a badminton club; later, she decided she wanted a challenging job with more variety than selling shoes, so she worked hard at getting into med school. She'd completed her military service by the time she made doctor, and come time to specialize she decided against becoming a surgeon in favour of a more comfy specialization in skin. Once she reached that job, she decided to calm down with the career racing and focus on someone who'd become rather important to her. They'd settled down in central Boston after Henry got out of the military, and now he finally got around to asking the question. Shortly after, they got engaged. Not a lot of people that Alice knows today realize that Alice used to dance professionally during her days in college. She even won the national dancing competitions once. She still dances every saturday afternoon. Personality A determined lady with with a way with words, Alice can be quite stubborn once she gets an idea into her head. She generally knows what she wants, and she'll work to get it if need be, although she's quite happy with her life as it is now. A good job, a nice apartment and the funds and opportunities to keep her occupied has mellowed out her aggressive go-getter attitude the last years. The engagement probably helped to. Stats Her stats Attributes 'Mental' Intelligence: 3 Wits: 3 Resolve: 2 'Physical' Strength: 2 Dexterity: 3 Stamina: 3 'Social' Presence: 2 Manipulation: 2 Composure: 3 Skills 'Mental' Medicine: 4 (First Aid , Skin) Academics: 2 (research) Science: 2 (Chemestry) Politics: 2 (Bereaucracy) 'Physical' Brawl: 1 (Self defence) Athletics: 2 (Running) Driving: 1 Survival: 1 Firearms: 1 (Handguns) Stealth: 1 Weaponry: 1 'Social' Persuasion: 3 (Seductive+2 - works only on characters who might be attracted to her) Socialize: 2 (Friendly faced +2) Empathy: 3 (Emotions) Subterfuge: 1 Expression: 2 (Dancing** +2) 'Merits' Resources: 3 Striking Looks: 3 Status (Medical): 4 Contacts (medicine): 2 Krav Maga: 1 Quick Draw: 1 Allies (Christine Cooper - Sister): 3 'Other' Morality: 8 Defence: 3 Perception: 6 Initiative: 9 - (10 if opponent is armed) Stealth: 4 Willpower: 5 'Possessions' 9mm purse-gun (2L, 7+1 bullets, 1 clip - 10/20/40), pepperspray, ranged stun gun (Grade 3 - 2/5/10), Sedan Diary of Alice This is a small section where you can read about Alice's personal feelings and her views on what happens in the game. 'Entry #1' Henry finally quit his job and started working with the police. It's probably only a matter of time before he advances to detective. I can't wait for him to get off the streets... We're supposed to start a family together, and Henry just keeps getting jobs with "risk of death" in the actual job description. The apartment Henry bought for us is amazing. I can't even begin to understand where a soldier got the money for that kind of purchase. He says it's because his parents are rich. He doesn't seem to speak with his parents anymore though, and certainly hasn't made any attempts at getting me to meet them. I want to be with Henry, but he is just such a strange person in so many ways, and I think the only reason I can live with that, is because I have known him since college. I hope they soon see his potential and advance him to some sort of administrative position in the police, I know it's cruel for me to want that with Henry loving to be on the front lines "fighting the good fight", but I don't like the idea of being a family with those kinds of odds of my spouse dying. 'Entry #2' I can't believe it! I went away for 2 weeks, and Henry is assaulted in private, TWICE, the same day, and one time was inside our own home. I'm definately going to have a talk with him about this whole police, cop and robbers thing! What madness is this? My apartment! If I had been there, I'd have just DIED of fear. Apparently Henry is some sort of hero now, though... I hope he doesn't let it get to his head. I wouldn't want him to develop some sort of superman complex with that job of his. I wish he'd work out more, like he used to do, instead of finding thrills in strange and dangerous adventures! Last night, he told me that he had signed up for some sort of SWAT team, over dinner. I didn't scold him, but seriously, who makes that kind of decision without even talking it over with his fiancé first?! I was so mad! If it wasn't that I was both in a state of relief over him not being hurt in those two incidents, and being very happy to see him again after a 2 week trip to my mothers, I'd have yelled at him for an hour I think! It's just so inconsiderate... What would he say if I decided to sign up for... Heck, I dunno. So now, he's going BACK to playing soldier again, and my nightmare can start all over again. At least he doesn't have to leave the country for this. Apparently, he is really good at what he does. 'Entry #3' Last night was the worst night of my life. I was minding my own business in the bedroom study, and suddenly, I hear gunshots from inside the apartment. I didn't know what to do, so I just remained where I was... Some man came in, and started harassing me. He held a goddamn gun to my head! When he dragged me out into the hall way, I saw all the blood and the bodies. Henry was holding someone at gunpoint, another armed man... I was so scared... I was sure that he was going to hurt us, but fortunately, Henry lured him into a trap, so that his new partner who was sleeping over due to early work hours, could shoot him. I felt that bullet in the air, and that man died right behind me. What a nightmare. I don't know why these people are after us, but Henry had better do something about it, and he has some explaining to do. All the police people that were swarming in our apartment afterwards, trying to clean up the mess.. I hardly slept that night, and I don't think I could have handled being alone in that moment. At least Henry had the courtesy to be with me through those few hours that we called "night". 'Entry #4' It's only been one night since those men came into our house, and Henry has already been involved in a new shooting incident. He shot a man's hand right off, apparently saving the mayors life. And then the friggin' mayor comes to our house! He gave us a free 2 week vacation to the Bahamas! I can't believe this. Finally some good news. Henry and I will have some time to ourselves, and we can relax and not think about all of these terrible things that have come into our lives. I spoke to my mother, and told her about last night, and she cried for me to move out of Boston, but I couldn't possibly run a clinic with my speciality outside a big city, there just wouldn't be a basis for it, besides, my business is going well. Henry seems completely worn off from the last weeks events. I don't like to see him like that and to be honest, I didn't even think it affected him that much, this whole matter, which was probably why I felt so frustrated in the first place... I hate to feel afraid on his behalf, but someone has to... But now, he's finally showing some signs of actually caring about this whole matter. He has started carrying a concealed weapon when he is not on the job, and talked me into doing the same, and further more, we both take Krav Maga lessons together now, once a week. I think it's nice that we have something to do together, despite not being too keen on that whole martial arts thing Henry spends so many hours doing. Then Henry surprises me with having pushed some additions to the apartment bulding through with the owner association. There's going to be a doorman in the lobby from now on, and added security, and Henry had a panic room installed, as well as several security measures in the apartment, and he even found room in the budget to have that roof garden added to the apartment. Benefits of living in a penthouse I suppose. Henry knows how much I always wanted a garden! I can't believe he did this for us. It totally makes up for last night! 'Entry #5' Henry was sent on some strange assignment to the country. When he came home, he had been shot and I don't even know what else. I just don't know what to do, that SWAT job is so dangerous, and this was his first operation and he won't shut up about this "blood cult" or what ever. Doesn't he realize that he could have died? Doesn't he care that I could have lost him?! It's a big deal to be shot! He was almost blown to pieces with a bazooka or something... What kind of people were he sent to fight? I know he was in the special forces, but how can 6 people be expected to handle something that dangerous? Anyway, Henry hasn't been the same since. He has grown kind of... I don't know, detached? He has been reading all of these books about werewolves and vampires. He keeps saying something strange happened in the basement, but that the tech guys suggests that it was gas, but he was wearing a gasmask? I don't understand... I hope he isn't going crazy, but his entire team shares the same story. I don't know what to believe. I certainly don't believe in werewolves and vampires, but I understand why he is reading those books though, and I think it's a good sign. He is trying to rationalize what happened to him... My Henry is human after all. And he did finally get a detectives position... And not just any detectives position... He's the DA's investigator! And he get's to keep working with Roscoe! I don't know Roscoe well at all, but him and Henry worked flawlessly together to save my life, and I have a feeling that those two make a nice duo, and Henry needs a friend who can relate to him, and apparently Roscoe and Henry worked in the same branches of the military. Roscoe is apparently also something of a hero, I heard some over the top action story about him storming into a building full of heavily armed gangsters holding several hostages, but wait! The buiding was on fire! Wow... Straight out of an action movie. Is it wrong that I secretly wish that Henry gets a bad knee or something so that he stops playing supercop? 'Entry #6' Henry has left again, he intends to catch the guy who ran that asylum. I hope he succeeds... He never did tell me if he was going alone though? I'm just gonna call and make sure. That bastard! He's going alone! I can just sit here and wait for him to come home with more bulletwounds! That's it! I'm buying Gucci shoes... He'd better have some sort of explanation when he comes home.